You're Not You Anymore
by The Angel of London
Summary: Written for ephemereis' I Hate You Competition.   - Lily Evans-Potter


**You're Not You Anymore**

Lily Evans

**Written for ephemereis: 'I Hate You' Competition**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. **

_OKAY HEADS UP.** SEVERUS CALLS LILY '**_**Lilyanne**_**'. Her name isn't really that, but it sounded nice. **_

_**Thanks to misty-mornings for warning be about that.**_

* * *

><p>Two children, not older than 12, were running down the hills behind a row of neat and identical houses. One of them, a girl, was running in front, trying not to slip on the snow that coated the grass, her wavy scarlet hair flying behind her. Behind her, a boy older than her by mere weeks was trying to catch up to her, having a much harder time not slipping on the freezing snow, his hair was shorter than hers, the ends passing a few centimetres past his ear lobes, and a midnight black colour which stuck out against the pure white snow.<p>

Near the foot of the hill, the boy finally caught up to the girl and jumped on her, sending the both of them flying onto the foot. From afar, it could've looked as if they were crying, injured, but they were laughing, so hard their sides hurt.

After they stopped, they simply lay on their backs, side to side, looking at the clouds. They were playing a game, in which they said what they thought what each cloud resembled. Then, a small cloud passed by, resembling a skull. That reminded the girl why she'd felt so sad the night before.

"Sevvie," she started, unsure of how to ask him without possibly ruining their friendship, he was all she had and she was all he had, or so she thought, "why are you friends with those people?"

Severus Snape turned to face her, and asked her; "Who do you mean? Lily?"

Lily Evans sighed and sat up, crossing her legs, and looked at him sadly, "I mean those Slytherins, Sev. They're so mean and rude, they insult me all the time."

"Lily, you know why," Severus copied her actions, "they're my housemates; I have to get along with them."

"But you're not _you _with them, you're a- a bully!" Lily exclaimed at him, regretting her words once she saw how it hurt him, "Severus... I- I'm-"

Severus sat up properly and looked at her with cold eyes, "if that is how you see it, then so be it." He stood and started walking back to his house, which annoyed Lily a lot.

"Oh, yeah, Severus. Smart! Do what you always do; run away!" Lily called after him angrily, "it's always the same, don't you think us _mere mortals _are sick of seeing your back?"

Snape stopped dead cold and spoke with his back still to his friend; "Mere mortals?" he mocked, "heard from Potter or Black, our _gods_? Pick a fight with your _dear Gryffindors_, if you're so desperate. I, however, am above these childish arguments."

"You see, that's what is wrong with you," Lily snapped angrily, furious at her best friend, "you always act so mighty and superior, saying all we do is beneath you! Well I apologize for not living up to your royal standards. Too bad I'm a mudblood."

Severus visibly stiffened and turned slowly, walking towards her and stopping a few steps from her; "Lilyanne," he started, "do not-"

"Do not what? Do not call myself a mudblood?" Lily shouted back, interrupting the boy, "because, newsflash, I am one. That's all I am; a mudblood. You said it yourself, remember? No? Let me enlighten you; the exact words you said," She paused and saw Snape was also angry, "were; 'all your entire being summed up in one word...' Go on Snape, finish the sentence for us!"

Severus, truly angry at being shouted at, finally lost his temper and started shouting back at her twice as angry. "...MUDBLOOD! You're a mudblood, a dirty disgrace to all wizards! You don't deserve your magic! Potter and Black are filthy blood traitors for even looking at you! Hell, why they do is a mystery – you remind me of a llama," he spat at her.

Lily stood there, shell shocked at his words, but then she got impossibly angry, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! Why did I ever meet you? It's clear we do not nor will we ever mix well..." And with that, she ran off to her house, leaving Severus alone in the snow.

Two mothers stood in the Evans' kitchen worrying over their kids' friendship. Eileen Snape-Prince reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand.

The next day, the two same mothers watched their children play happily in the snow, with two heavy hearts. It was a secret they'd keep forever – no one had to know, no one will know.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading it – I actually came up with this while I was trying to remember the original idea I had had for Lily in this competition. Luckily, I remembered, so I will be posting the other one, but I decided I might as well have finished this one too.<strong>

_**Words: **748_


End file.
